


Attack On Titan Smut + stuff (Completed)

by gorillazfan1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, MILFs, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorillazfan1/pseuds/gorillazfan1
Summary: Used to be Attack On MIlfs- but I'll take requests for anything, doesn't have to be milf reader. Not taking any new requests but I’ll be making a new Drabble fic soon
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader, Nile Dok/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 128





	1. Armin x MILF!Reader Smut- Unexpected Visitor

Most of the new cadets saw you as a mother figure. You fit most of the standards one would want to find in a perfect wife, except you weren't married, and were a veteran soldier in the military. Even though you were a bit older, you aged like fine wine. Not even the newer and younger cadets were as quite as beautiful as you. With your long, silky lashes and perfectly plump lips you could turn heads everywhere you went. You never used it to your advantage though, making you seem like the perfect person anyone could ever meet. Even though you were all that, you were still a normal person with normal needs, and feelings. Today, you guys had a (sort of) day off to catch up on paperwork. It was more for the higher-ups and squad leaders, but some other ones needed to do work as well. The new scouts could do whatever they wanted as long as they were quiet and didn't break anything, Erwin had said. Eren was in Hanji's titan experiment room, having tests ran on him against his will. You were inside of your chambers and sorting file papers for the commander. As you skimmed across the files, organizing them by name, you came across Armin's. His name would be first because of alphabetical order. You looked at his photo and smiled, thinking how sweet and innocent he looked. Oh how much you wanted to ruin that. Not like you would ever get the chance anyway, but the thought nevertheless made you clench your thighs together as you recollected the pile and headed out the door to Erwin's office to give him the stack. He thanked you, and you headed over to Armin's door, to see how he was doing. Maybe talk for a while. His room wasn't connected to an office like Erwin's or any other leaders were, since he was still a newbie. It was also far away from his friend's dorms, but you would see Armin in Eren's dorm commonly anyway. You opened the door slightly and didn't see anyone inside, but still welcomed yourself in anyway. He might have just been in his bed reading a book, so you opened the other door to his bedroom and gasped. He was touching himself on the bed, and looked very awkward doing it, almost like he didn't know what to do with himself. "AAHH!" Armin borderline screamed when he saw your pale face in his doorway and fumbled with his jeans to put the zipper back up and cock back in his pants. You were aroused. He was blushing madly and crawled back when he saw you coming his way. You sat with your legs crossed as you unbuttoned your shirt. "M-Miss (Y/n)!? Wh-" He was cut off when your huge breasts bounced out of their bindings. Damn those uniforms, he thought, your boobs were always hidden under the shirt. You pulled off your bra and Armin watched as you groped yourself and ran your fingers over your own nipples. He felt his already hard cock twitch in his pants when you moaned. You waited for him to come forward and touch you, but he never did, making you a little angry. You crawled over to him and grabbed him, and layed him down slightly, back facing you and his head resting between your boobs. "Having a bit of trouble there, Armin?" You whispered seductively as you saw him practically drool at where he was right now. He's always dreamed about his, and maybe you were the one he was touching himself to. You leaned your hand over to graze over his now pulsating cock, because he was literally about to cream himself from being this close to you. You took his dick out again and watched him wiggle and squirm as you spit on your hand and rubbed him up and down. "See how my spit makes it nice and wet?" You licked his ear. "Y-yes m-MoMMy!" He said shakily and his toes curled against the mattress. You blushed at the nickname and pumped his harder. He whined loudly and bucked up into your hand. "I-m gonn-uh" Armin moaned, and you pulled your hand away, making him frown at loss of contact. You slid him off your lap and took off your pants and panties, before returning to the bed and spreading your legs to show him your wetness. (3rd Person) The woman pulled her folds apart with two fingers and Armin's ocean blue eyes sparkled with delight, and the woman spoke. "You won't cum till mommy does. Now get to work." She didn't have to say it twice before the blonde lunged forward and attacked her clit with violent sucking and licking. (y/n) moaned loudly as she laced her fingers through his golden locks, pressing him further against her heat. He ate pussy like a starved man. (Back to 2nd person) Your rubbed your clit against his nose as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of you. His face was flushed and he couldn't contain himself, he wanted to taste all of you. It was so fast, he made you cum. You gripped his head tightly as you moaned and clit pulsated, and walls clenched around nothing. He breathed into your pussy before coming back out and wiping your juice on his sleeve. "C-can i come now?" Armin asked nervously and you nodded. You got on all fours and suddenly deepthroated him into your mouth. He almost screamed your name, smacking his hand over his mouth to stop him from alerting everyone of what you were doing. He bucked into your mouth as you gently massaged his balls and made lewd wet slurping sounds around his cock. "Mhhhmm!--uhhH!" He breathed out as you held his legs down to stop them from shaking. "Momm-mommy! GOnna- c-c!!" Armin couldn't even finish his sentence before unloading a couple loads of semen down your throat. You kept sucking all of the cum from him and a stray tear came down from his eyes at the extreme amount of pleasure. You pulled off of him with a pop and tucked his length back into his pants, and he fell over onto the bed, exhausted. You pulled the sheet over his sweaty body and kissed his lips. He fell asleep almost immediately, and you got dressed and left. Wow. That was great. You thought to yourself, as you walked back to your office.


	2. Eren x Math Teacher Reader (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request; Reader is the beautiful and sexy math teacher who all the male students love and love to have a chance to be with. From her mannerisms to the way she is dressed, who wouldn't want a piece of her? Eren has difficulty concentrating in classes at times because of his crush on her. He dreams about her constantly; some of them are erotic to the point where he needs to "relieve" himself. Reader is very concerned about her student as she sees his grades dropping a bit. She offers to tutor him aftet school, which Eren is excited for. Reader has been tutoring Eren for a couple of weeks and although it was very hard for Eren to cocentrate at times whenever she would bend over or lean against him, he had improved. Reader is so proud of his progress that she decides to "reward" him.

"Eren, are you paying attention?" You turned from the white board to face him. He quickly moved his eyes from your ass to your face and blushed. "Y-yeah, sorry." You turned back to the board and stepped back. "So, does anyone know what to do first?" Armin practically shot his arm up into the air. He always answers questions willingly, but everyone needs to participate. "Jean?" "Uh-you eliminate a variable?" You smiled and wrote down the step on the board. "That is correct Jean. When you choose the x or y variable to.." Eren was barely paying attention as your tight clad thighs moved as you moved to write more problems on the board. Those thick curves, he wanted to run his hands down so badly. He's sure every guy in the class has thought about it at least once. Maybe not Armin, but sometimes when they would play games with each other online, the subject would come up. Reiner even got a hard-on when you had worn a shirt which showed your smooth legs and knees. Eren wish he could have you all to himself. All the pornos he had watched, none of the 'milfs' had what you did. It was causing his grades to slip a little bit, and you definitely noticed. The bell rang, and you said as everyone was packing up, "Eren, please stay after class. I would like to talk to you." Jean put his hand on Eren's shoulder and said, "Good luck bro." Yeah, whatever. Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, and sat infront of (Y/n)'s desk. As the last student finally left the classroom, you said, "Eren, I noticed your grades have been declining a little bit, is there a reason behind that?" "Uh no, not really. I'm just distracted a little, that's all." He played with his hoodie strings. "Well, even with homework, do you not understand what I'm teaching?" "Mh- not really." He lied a little bit, but it was mostly true. "I've talked to your mother about this over the phone and she suggested tutoring? How would you feel about that?" You crossed your hands over your lap. "Who will tutor me?" He asked, and you replied with "Me." Eren pushed back all the dirty thoughts in his mind and nodded. "alright, I will further discuss with your mom about time and dates. You are dismissed." Eren thanked you and grabbed his bag, before seeing your skirt go up as you stood on your tip toes to erase the board. He quickly left to avoid a boner. Once he was home, Eren hopped on his xbox, ignoring Mikasa asking him what the teacher needed him for. He turned on the console and invited Jean and Connie to a party, which Reiner joined as well. Jean and Eren weren't close by any means, but they bonded over the lust for the certain math teacher. "What'd she call you for?" Jean said as he loudly ate something, probably chips, into the mic. "She's gonna tutor me probably." "she gonna WHATT?" Connie screeched into the mouthpiece and furrowed his eyebrows in jealousy. "No way." Jean said in disbelief, as Eren kicked Connie from the party, his ears still ringing. "I might just start failing too if i get to be tutored by her." Reiner laughed a little and longed back into the gaming chair. "EREN!" Carla shouted from the bottom of the stairs. He threw off his mic and ran to the stairway, to see Carla and Mikasa with their coats on, about to leave. "We are about to go to the store. Also, you will be going to Ms (Y/N)'s house for tutoring after school every Wednesday. Okay?" Eren nodded in acknowledgement and Mikasa waved him goodbye as the two girls left. He quickly ran back to his room and turned off his Xbox, and opened a message from jean on his phone. it was a pornhub link, and the text attached to it was, 'This kinda looks like ms (y/n) amirite' Eren clicked on the video and there was no face, but only body. The woman had large breasts and generous curves around her waist, almost like you. He'd rather beat to his imagination then to that. Eren reached under his mattress and grabbed the bottle of lube and the fleshlight he had bought, and squirted the lube inside, rubbing it with his fingers to warm it up. He slid off his joggers and took out his throbbing erection, before sliding the rubber toy over his cock. He groaned loudly, as he imagined you easing yourself onto his dick, and your heavenly tits bouncing as you rode him. Eren moaned again as the toy sucked his length in and out, him thrusting his hips up to meet his hand occasionally. "F-fuck!" He gasped as he envisioned you being pounded by his cock, your walls pulsating as he played with your clit. And with that, he came into the toy, ragged breaths leaving his chest as he collapsed against the bed. He'd definitely have more dreams about this when you started to tutor him. Wednesday came by, after a long weekend of playing games and thinking about you. Carla yelled at him to hurry up, while Eren was trying to find something decent to wear to impress you. He sighed and just chose something normal, not like you would care much anyway. Eren sat in the warm front seat of the Kia with his bag in his hand, and his mother came into the car. "It's been a while since we've spoke. How is she?" You and Carla went to school together and used to be good friends. You never stopped being friends, you just got a little caught up in your work, that's all. Carla trusted you with her son, if it were any other teacher she would have them come to her house instead. "Oh, she's fine." Eren mumbled as he played some random game on his phone. They stayed silent for the rest of the ride, until the gravel under the car crunched that the car stopped outside of your house. Carla rang the doorbell as Eren held his bag and phone in his hand. You rushed down the stairs, your chest bouncing as you ran to the door. "Heyy!" You greeted the two with a warm smile and gave Carla a hug. "It feels like forever since we talked, how've you been?" You and Carla talked for what seemed like forever, Eren stood awkwardly between the door before his mother said, "Oh, look at the time, I have to go pick MIkasa up from basketball. Thank you again for having him." "No problem! Bye!" You waved to her as she jogged back to her car to go pick up her daughter. You closed the door and showed Eren to the table you worked at. He opened up his bag and took out his homework, and you took out two pencils and some loose leaf paper to practice the problems on. "Here, try to solve the problem first. I'll be right back." Eren nodded and scribbled the problem onto the paper and started to solve it. He finished just in time to see you re-enter the room and look over his shoulder, one of your nipples grazing on his arm, making you gasp a little. You quickly brushed it off though and said, "Good job! That's correct." Eren felt smug that you were praising him, he wish you could do that while fucking him too, if that ever happened. A couple of weeks went by, you tutoring him, and he started to get real good at what you were teaching. "Hey Eren. If you ace the unit test next Tuesday, I have a surprise for you." Eren's eyes widened as he gently placed his pencil down. "Really? What is it?" He seemed pretty excited. "It wouldn't be a surprise if i told you now, would it?" "No, i guess you're right. I will definitely ace it." You smiled and rubbed his thigh a little bit. "You've really gotten better at math since i've been tutoring you. I'm proud of you!" Eren blushed, not only because of your words but how close your hand was to his crotch. And then he lightly gasped as he definitely felt you touch it, and run your hand over him. "Your mother will be here soon, I will go get your stuff." You smiled again and left to go get him his stuff. Eren was left flustered and a little frustrated, that you didn't touch him more. Maybe it was just an accident, he thought. Tuesday finally rolls around and Eren had been studying hard and paying close attention to your class. He seemed to be real eager to see your 'gift'. You passed the sheets of paper around to everyone, and whispered a 'good luck' to him before putting on your glasses and returning to your test to grade papers. Eren looked at the questions. Ez dub, he would definitely ace this. These questions were a breeze! You had already went over them and he sped through the questions, knowing all of them. He walked with pride up to your desk, and grinned when he put it infront of you. "Thank you, eren!" You whispered, as you took it from him and went to grade it. As expected, he got a 19/20, an A. You smirked as you thought about the special reward you would give him. "BYEE EREN!" Mikasa shouted from the backseat as Carla drove off in the car, leaving Eren at the front of your house. You were almost sleeping on the velvet couch next to the fireplace, before you heard a knock from outside in the cold. You hurried to let eren in, not wanting him to be cold. "Do i get my present!?" He asked, eagerly. "Yes, of course. Just go sit on the couch, i'll go get it for you. Eren set his bag down by the door and sat in the warm living room, the sound and smell of burning wood flooding his senses. You slipped out of your shirt and pants and put on the lace matching panties and bralette, as well as some knee high black regular tights, and a black silk robe to cover it all. The tights made your thighs and ass look bigger, and you applied some (random flavor) lip gloss as well before checking yourself one last time before going back downstairs. Eren's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as you plopped down on the couch. "i-is th-th-t" He could barely even make out a sentence before you silenced him by putting your lips on his. "yes." He timidly placed his hands on your hips as you two passionately made out. You moaned into his mouth when he groped your ass, making him harder than he thought was possible. He pushed you back onto the couch, making you gasp as he pulled the robe off of you and threw it on the floor, as well as your bra. He groped your large breasts and licked at your nipples through his fingers, looking up at you innocently. This made you groan and throw your head back gently as he rubbed against your thigh. "E-eren.." He bit gently on your nipple as he buried his face in them, enjoying this a lot apparently. Eren trailed his fingers down to your panties and lifted your legs to remove them, revealing your wetness. You closed your legs and got on the floor, pulling his clothes off until you both were completely naked. You took his length in you hand and gently stroked it, and spit on it to lubricate it. "Nggh-!" He moaned as you hollowed your cheeks and sucked him in. It was hard for him to keep in his cum when you were doing this. Eren's cock twitched in your mouth as you played with his balls and sucked hard on his tip again, and stroking what wasn't in your mouth. "f-fuck.. k-keep doing th-ughhh!" His voice raised when you moaned around his cock, fingering yourself on the floor so you wouldn't need any prep for him to fuck you. He suddenly grabbed your hair, and thrusted in and out of your mouth, lewd gagging sounds bouncing off the walls, before he buried himself deep in your throat and came. "ah--ahhhh" His legs relaxed as you climbed back on the couch, on all fours, spreading your dripping folds to him, making his cock hard again almost instantly. "Be a good boy and fuck me, Eren." His member stood tall as he slapped it against your clit making you mewl and clench. "Put it in baby." You moaned again, getting impatient as you wiggled your hips. Finally, he pushed his whole cock inside of you, gripping your hips to keep balance. You didn't even need to adjust before he was thrusting into your aching pussy, making you cry out his name. How come this high school kid had a bigger dick than all the guys you had ever slept with? His rod slammed in and out of you, balls slapping your red bud every time, and his tip reaching the special spot that made you scream. "Oh yes Eren~! You're doing so g-good!" Your hands gripped the arm rest as he continued to abuse your tight little pussy hole. "Nggh- fuck.. miss (y/n)! I think i~" You were drunk with pleasure. "Fill me up with your seed Eren~ oh! "Eren flipped you over and started to do missionary. He watched as your tits went up and down as he put his leg up to piston inside of you even deeper than before, your clit sliding against his cock every time he went in and out. "God-fuck!" He cursed as he felt your walls shut around him as you creamed around him. "Oh Eren~!" You cried as he drew out your orgasm by continuing to fuck you silly. Then, he bent over you and laid his head on your shoulder as he moaned and cum spurted into your womb, his cock acting as a plug to keep it all in. "T-thank you." Eren said, after a couple minutes of silence as you laid on each other. "Don't tell your classmates about this, okay?"


	3. Erwin Headcanons (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff hc, will write a smut tmr if i feel better because my teeth hurt and i got a bunch of hw to do lol

-He likes cooking for you, and finding new things to make for you  
-Buys you candles when he goes to the interior  
-Asks mike to help him  
-Likes to rest his head on you   
-Will let you sit on his lap when he does paperwork  
-This man warm asf  
-Likes to cuddle you when you sleep in the winter  
-Favorite tea is butter mint   
-Would love to do his daughter's hair if he had one  
-Best dad ever omg !!!  
-Would take you on picnics in the summer  
-Sends you romantic letters when he's away  
-Likes dogs more than cats and would definitely have a retriever of some sort  
-Always holds the door for you  
-Gives you his hood thing when you're cold  
-Likes when you read to him  
-Will sometimes ask you to shave his beard   
-Also likes taking baths with you  
-Has good smelling shampoo and bath salts etc  
-Smells manly, like cool mint   
-Loves to give forehead kisses  
-Has glasses for reading  
-Makes a garden every year  
-Grow tomatoes n cucumbers etc  
-Would have Levi and Hanji babysit child(ren) if you two were away  
-Hanji loves them and tells them all about titans because they listen even though they have no idea what she's talking about  
-Levi would be nicer to people when erwin's kids are around (no cussing 🤬🤬)  
-Erwin would give them piggy back rides  
-Likes birds for some reason  
-Watches them and even draws them occasionally  
-Really not good at art but he tries  
-Overall 10/10 husband and father


	4. Erwin x Reader smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a woman who runs a small candle shop and hates her husband. Erwin, the commander, hates his wide. You two meet and fuck in the back of your candle store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave requests im running out of ideas 😫

Contains cheating by the way

"Erwin, how about this one?" His wife, Marie, pointed to your candle shop through the busy street.  
She pulled him along to the door, and he opened it for her to go inside. You greeted them with a smile and a, "Hello! Are you searching for anything in particular today?", which he responded, "No, we're just looking around, thank you." You nodded and started to wipe the glass display jars. Your heart almost jumped out of your chest when the commander came in to your shop, out of all the shops in the area, he came to yours! You wondered if that was his wife, probably was. Erwin didn't look too happy, though. I wonder why, that woman didn't age well. Marie picked up a lavender scented candle and brought it up to his face, letting him sniff it.  
"Smells nice. Do you want it?" She smiled, her face wrinkling. Damn, why did I even marry this hag? She looks 20 years older than she is! Erwin took the candle out of her hand and handed it to you, his fingers brushing against yours in the process, making you red in the process. "He's married." Marie spat as she narrowed her eyes at you.  
"Oh, s-sorry." You finished ringing up the price and took 10% off, as you did with anyone who was in the military, as a thank you for their service. "Your total is 16-" "But the price tag said it was 19?" She rudely interrupted you. No way the COMMANDER married this woman. No way.  
"There's a military discount." You said, not even understanding what this elder was saying anymore. She was mumbling something along the lines of "stop being so friendly to my husband.." which you ignored, when Erwin handed you a 20 and told you to keep the change.  
"Thank you commander." He smiled warmly at you before being dragged out of the store by his asshole of a wife. That smile definitely gave you butterflies in your tummy. No wonder why he never brings his wife to ceremonies, she'd ruin his reputation. You flattened out your long skirt and apron before greeting another customer, Mike. He's your most prized customer.  
"I'm home!" Your husband called from the bottom of the stairs. "Hi." You said looking down at him from the top. You only married this old guy for his money, and he's lived way longer than he should have. You make enough from selling candles to leave him, but you could just wait another year for him to die. You were in love with his money, not him. (Husband's name, H/N) thought he pleased you well enough, but no, he really didn't. His -thing- barely came out two inches and you NEVER came. Never. But you lie because the money is good. He's a stupid old guy too, so he probably wouldn't know if you cheated.  
Erwin, on the other hand, also wasn't very happy with his wife. He took her straight home after and talked to her about it.  
"She was obviously swooning over you! Is that not my job as your wife to stop that?"  
"It's fine! She literally was trying to be polite and give me a discount for being a commander!" Erwin was pissed. This happened every time. He just didn't love her anymore, but cheating could possibly ruin his reputation if anyone were to find out. He could just get a divorce, but that would also be frowned upon, he thought.

Next week comes by and you're in your shop again, cleaning the counter with a wipe and sweeping the floor. The doorbell rings and you see Erwin come in once again, without his wife.  
"Hello sir, do you need anything?" Just as you were about to correct the grammar mistake, he said, "Yeah, you."  
"Huh?" You said, only before being roughly kissed on the lips by him. "But commander, don't you have a wife?"  
"Don't you have a husband?" He said, breathing against your neck, leaving small love bites.  
"Y-yeah.." You muttered, but he didn't even stop. He flipped the sign to closed and locked the door, and brought you into the back room, which you didn't know he knew about. Erwin placed you on his lap and sat down on a chair, lifting up your long skirt. He groped at your ass and thighs, and played with your boobs through your shirt. "We gotta make this quick, I have to be home soon." He whispered, cool air hitting your ear and making you shiver in delight. "Okay." You placed your hands on his bulge and unzipped the pants, and pulled them down slightly, along with his boxers. Woah. That had to be at least 8 inches. Not even fully erect.  
"His isn't this big huh?" Erwin said smugly as he pumped himself in front of you.  
Your mouth watered as you imagined how good that would feel inside of you. He pulled you closer to him and kissed you again, sliding his tongue into your mouth and making out with out again. You slid your panties aside and rubbed your pussy against your length, your slick lubricating him. He groaned into the kiss and grabbed his cock and slid it between your folds.  
"You ready?"  
"Yea-"  
He lowered your hips down onto him and you cried out in pain.  
"You've got a tight pussy. Your husband must be lucky." What was that even supposed to mean? The pain slowly turned into pleasure, as he lifted you up and down his shaft. "Nggh-!" You moaned as he lifted his hips and thrusted into you. He thought about how much better it would be to fuck you everyday over your table without worrying about being a cheat.  
He lifted you off him and you whined from the lost sensation in you.  
"Hold on" he said as he placed you against the counter and entered you from behind, and started to pound into you. Your insides felt warm and his long cock kept hitting the deepest point inside of you, which made you dizzy and moan. You would have to do this more often, you thought. 

"Fucking hell.." He groaned as you clenched around him when he smacked your behind. Erwin picked you up and placed you onto the counter and slid his dick in and out, even faster this time. He reached his hand down to rub your clit as he leaned back and fucked into you even harder. Till he stopped.   
"Wh-" He covered your mouth and whispered, "i think your husband came in looking for you." ???  
"(Y/n) Are you here?!" He shouted from the main room. You poked your head through the door and said, "Yeah, I'm just takin-" Erwin lifted your skirt again and slid himself in, slowly and deep. "(Y/n)? Are you alright?" (H/N) started walking over to you when you stopped him by putting your hand out. Erwin slid his fingers down your waistband and squeezed your clit as your tried to explain to your husband. "S-sorry! My-my stomach hurts r-really b-ad!!" Erwin licked his fingers and massaged your bundle of nerves as you felt yourself about to burst, but you had to hold it in as (H/n) said goodbye and how he loved you so much. "O-okay! Bye-e!" You waved to him and he left. "Erwini-ih what t-th fuck!" He flicked your clit now and you couldn't hold your orgasm back any longer.   
"C-ccomander!!" You cried out as you had the best orgasm of your life. He continued to abuse your swollen clit and said, "fuck, d-don't call me t-" "Commander!-Oh!~" You moaned as your clit and walls pulsated so hard you felt like fainting. It all felt so good. Erwin buried his cock deep inside of your womb, touching your cervix, and shot his load inside of you. "Erwin, you just-" He came inside of you. You would be pregnant with his child. Not that you minded but you two weren't even married yet. He ran his hand over your stomach and rested his head on your shoulder. "I know."


	5. Another Eren x MILF!Reader Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I was thinking about Carla introducing Eren to the reader and he has a crush on her but disappoint that she is married. The truth is that it was a forced marriage and the husband cheated on her. After the event of Wall Maria, the husband died and the reader take care of the trio until they go to Training Corps. Eren can't stop thinking about the reader and the reader see how big and strong Eren has grow. When they graduated, the reader invite him to her house but she's decided to masturbate before that and he caught her and it got hot and steamy there  
> Note: Eren will be 18 in this yeah ik he was 15 when he graduated but you know like thats weird n stuff this goes for the previous one + armin one as well

Today you decided to buy something for Carla and her son, Eren. You had never seen the child since he was born, but today would be the day you met him for the first time, so you wanted to make a good impression. What would a 2 year old boy like? You looked at your husband, who was eyeing the clock in the corner of the room. "What do you think Eren would like?" He crossed his arms and said, "I don't know. A toy? Hurry up, I have somewhere to be." You were a little hurt by this. He always has 'somewhere to be'. The gift you chose for Eren was a stuffed dog plushie and a pair of earrings for Carla. Your husband made you pay for it (how rude 🙄) and you set off once again in a carriage to her house. He dropped you off and waved, leaving you by yourself. What an ass. You knocked on their door and Carla shouted "Be right there!" She opened the door and almost dropped Eren when she saw you. Carla placed Eren on the floor and hugged you, holding you close to her. "Its been so long!!" She said, squeezing you harder. Carla let go of you and gave you Eren. "Have you seen Eren yet? I know I've talked about him in letters but hold him! Here!" She gave him to you and ushered you inside. Eren's eyes sparkled when you pressed him to your chest, his cheeks pressed against your neck as you held him close. You always wanted to have a baby, one just as cute and chubby as Eren, but your husband always told you 'i'm not ready yet' even though its been like 4 years. You shifted his little body into your left arm and handed him the little dog, which he happily accepted. You handed Carla the earring, which she thanked you for and left momentarily to put them on. Eren chewed lightly on the dog's ear and his drool wet the fur slightly. You were melting at the sight of this cute little baby boy. You would definitely snatch this baby away from Carla if she ever let you. You gently pet his soft brown hair and poked at his fatty cheek, which he giggled at. What a cutie. "Isn't he the cutest?!" Carla strut back into the room, striking a pose with her new earrings and blowing you a kiss. This made you laugh a little. This woman was truly the light of your life. What would you ever do without her?  
You didn't know. By the way Eren was sobbing into your stomach as you hugged him along with Armin and Mikasa's gloomy expressions definitely made you infer what happened. They weren't the only ones affected by this though. Your husband got crushed by a piece of flying debris when the titans broke the wall. Not like you cared much, because you found him sleeping with a prostitute just the previous week. Not much you could do about it though, since divorce was much frowned upon in this day and age. Luckily, your late mother's home wasn't wrecked and you had a place to stay. "Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright." You squatted and hugged him, while looking over his shoulder at Armin and Mikasa for anything to do. He continued to wet your clothes with his tears.  
(Timeskip again i need to finish this before i forget about it)  
"Hey, we won't die! Stop crying!" The roles were reversed now. Eren was trying to reassure you that they would be fine joining the corps and you knew that, but the lingering thought of loosing someone close to you again was still there. "Hm, okay. Sorry. " You said, wiping away the rest of your tears with your sleeve. "I love you guys. Please stay safe." You hugged all three of them. "I'll make sure they don't get hurt." Mikasa said while hugging you. "Thank you mikasa." You waved them all one final goodbye and watched them enter the training grounds. Oh how you'd miss them. Eren specifically.  
Eren couldn't keep his mind off you. How were you doing? Have you found any new love interests? Hopefully not. He knows its wrong to have romantic feelings for someone that was almost his step mother, but it couldn't be helped. He'd constantly think about the time he had walked on you naked, seeing your smooth skin and curves as well as your perfectly shaped boobs.  
"Eren, are you okay?" Reiner asked him, because he had stopped eating and stared at his half finished plate.  
"Oh yeah sorry, I'm just thinking." He said, continuing to eat.  
"What about?" Reiner picked at the steamed potato on his plate.  
"My mom's friend, or kinda like my guardian i guess. She took care of me when wall maria was attacked."  
"Oh. Why though?"  
"I'll get to see her tomorrow. You can meet her too I guess."  
"Okay. That's nice."  
(Its tomorrow now)  
"Eren!!" You ran up to him and hugged him tightly, lifting him up in the process. Eren had definitely grown since the last time you've seen him. He had muscles and was definitely taller. He was an adult now.  
"Hi. I missed you!" He said, suffocating a little. You put him down and he stepped aside to show you Reiner.  
"(Y/n), this is Reiner. Reiner, this is (Y/n)."  
Reiner reached out to shake your hand and you shook it, and Eren watched your breasts slightly move as he shook it.  
"Eren? Are you listening to me?" You said, as Reiner excused himself to go see his other friends.  
"Oh sorry. What's up?" Eren scratched his head.  
"Please come home for dinner tonight. I'll make us something special." You held his hands.  
"Okay. Just me?"  
"Yes. I have to go now, I'll see you at 6." You kissed his cheek and left.  
Reiner came back with a piece of candy Sasha gave him.  
"Your mom is super hot." He said.  
Eren glared at him and replied, "She isn't my mom. Shut up."  
"Just sayin." Reiner ate the candy and left again.  
{[A/N] Bruh I don't even wanna write smut for this it feels weird but whatever lol 🤣🤣}  
You moaned gently as your two fingers circled around your clit, while you fondled your breasts with the other hand. Your skirt was over your stomach and the straps of your clothes were off your shoulders, and you were on the living room couch. 'I can finish this before he gets here.' You thought, but your mind travelled to his toned arms and manly scent, which drove you wild. You licked your fingers again and continued to massage the erect nub, leading down to your entrance. Two fingers were stuffed into your hole and you let out a breathy moan, trying to keep it down. You hadn't played with yourself in years, since your husband died. "F-fuck~.." You moaned as your pussy felt full of yourself and wanting more. Just as you were about to insert a 3rd finger in, the door opened.  
"Hey -"  
Eren stopped in his tracks and you looked at him, ashamed to say the least. The position you were in made your thighs, ass, and cunt in full view to him.  
"Eren I-"  
You started to speak when he closed the door came to sit on the couch with you.  
"Can I help?" He asked, his eyes darting between you and your glistening folds. You nodded and he kneeled before you. HIs lips attached to your clit and he flicked his tongue over the sensitive spot several times. His bright teal eyes looked up at you from your crotch, making you feel warm, a weird feeling. Eren opened his mouth a little wider and stuck his tongue into your hole. "Ah~!" Your legs shook as the wet muscle slid in and out of your pussy. "Eren I'm gonna-" He pulled away, the feeling leaving your body and you feeling disappointed. He turned you over and you heard his belt fall on the floor. You looked over his shoulder and saw his dick, him stroking himself. He'd definitely grown there too. "Eren, are you really gonna-?" He didn't answer, and just pulled your hips closer to his, so you were in a doggy style position. "You don't like Reiner right?" He asked, sliding his cock between your folds and lightly pushing in, but not past the tip.  
"N-No." You said, getting a little impatient.  
"Okay." Eren grabbed your hips and slid himself into your dripping heat. You both moaned in unison as he slowly started to thrust into you, well lubricated with your coochie juices. "Eh- eren!" He slapped your ass and watched it jiggle as he continued to fuck you from behind. He let out a groan as you tightened up around him, the same warmth becoming present again. "Keep doing that-" He went in and out even faster, his balls touching your clit every time he went back in. "Oh Eren!~" You moaned as his veins slid against your most sensitive area, and your walls clenched as you creamed around his cock. "Mhh- nice.." Eren slapped your butt again and pounded into you even harder, before pulling out just in time and busting all over your ass and lower thighs.  
He sat down again, pulling your sticky body onto his thighs. "so, what'd you make for dinner?"


	6. Carla x Reader Smut 😩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically carla and reader have like a personal book club in a treehouse and stuff and their husbands know about it so like yeah and then they read this book about lesbians and they like, do stuff and carla and reader do it too to like try it you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't started the levi x erwin x reader one, ill do it tmr though its 1:33 am and I just wanna get this out before i go 2 bed. also this one is probably gonna be short

"Grisha! I'm about to leave." Carla poked her head through the door and Grisha looked up from his paper.   
"Where to?" He asked.   
"(Y/n)'s place." She showed him the book in her hand and he nodded.   
"Okay, have fun."

-At your house-

You climbed up and down the ladder, shoving pillows and blankets as well as a basket full of food up into your treehouse for you two to share. Your husband had left for work and brought your son with him. Carla shouted from the bottom of the ladder, "HIII!" Almost making you fall off.   
"Hey Carla. It's all set up."  
"Cool!"  
She climbed up the ladder and sat her book down on the pillow, and pulling a blanket over herself.   
You handed her the basket after taking a croissant for yourself.   
"So, did you finish the chapter?" You asked her, spreading cream cheese and jam on the croissant. (This is really good btw)  
"Yeah. Be honest. What did you think about it!" She rummaged through the basket, looking for something to eat.  
You were her closest friend and she knew you the longest. You could tell her anything.  
"I found it kinda hot." You said, twirling your hair in your finger gently.  
"Wanna try it?"   
What. Carla asking you to have lesbian sex with her? Say less.  
"Uh- sure. What if (H/n) comes home early though?"  
She smiled and said, "I'm sure he won't be back till later. Now come here." She grabbed the croissant out of your hand and pushed the basket aside, pushing you under her. Carla pressed her lips against yours, her tongue making it's way in and tasting the remnants of blackberry in your mouth. She pulled your skirt up and slid off the panties you had on, revealing your pink lips. She leaned back for a second and did that too, and putting one of her legs over yours.  
Both of your parts were merely centimeters apart, and you could feel her slick dripping over yours, the warmth making you shiver slightly.   
"You ready?" Carla asked, and you nodded.   
She lowered herself onto you, and made a forward and back motion on your pussy. You gripped the blanked and moaned, and Carla had her eyes shut and mouth hung open.   
The friction from rubbing yourselves onto each other was delicious. It just felt so right. The way she glided herself over you made lewd wet sounds as the friction was making the exchange wetter and wetter by the second. "Nggh~!" She moaned, throwing her head back as she grinded herself against your clit. "I think i'm-!" You felt her soft nub pulsate as she continued to rub against you, wanting to make you feel good too. Soon after, you came, and she stopped, letting her pounding heat rest above yours.   
"That felt nice."  
"Yeah." You said, and pulled her in for another kiss.


	7. Levi x Erwin x Reader (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: reader is a squad leader but like she is flirty without noticing herself is flirting with people and super motherly to them, making everyone have hots on her. Erwin and Levi also likes her and started become jealous that she innocent flirting and they both punished her in Erwin's office. i really love your writing btw and hope you can do it!  
> I finally finished this lol. I’ve been putting it off I’m very sorry 😢

“I really enjoyed that one. I wish the author was still alive so he could keep writing.” Armin closed the worn and fragile book and placed it back on the shelf. He had been talking to you in the library about books you both had read. “Yeah, it’s a shame.” You rested your hand on your palm and crossed your legs, another book in your lap. “So, anything exciting happen recently?” You continued a conversation. “Hm, not really.” Armin stood on his toes to reach another book, and sat next to you once he got it. You placed your warm hands on his jacket clad shoulder and rubbed it slightly. “You know what Armin? I think you’d make a great soldier someday.” He looked up from the book he was holding and his azure blue eyes sparkled in the lamplight. “Really?” “Yes. Keep up the good work.” You got up and said goodbye, the smile never leaving his face. Levi calmly sat on the other side of the hallway, listening to you talk. He squeezed the bag with the tea tongs and spooned in some honey, drinking the steaming liquid soon after. Erwin was dozing off in the chair next to him. “Oi Erwin.” He lightly tapped the blond’s thigh to wake him up. “Hm, what?” Erwin rubbed his eyes and looked at the short man standing in front of him. “She left.” “Who?” Levi sighed. “Y/N.” “Ok?” Erwin stretched his long legs and massaged the sore palm he was resting on. “Let’s go back to your office.” Levi grabbed the tea tray and started to follow him. When they arrived, Erwin seated himself in his office chair and scooted inward to the desk. “So, why are we here?” Levi cleared his throat slightly as he placed the tray down. Erwin was his #1 bestie. They could tell each other anything. “(Y/n). She’s always flirting and shit and it’s a little irritating. But she acts all innocent and it’s pissing me off.” Erwin frowned. “I don’t see this. What happened?”   
Levi slid his legs over the picnic table in the dining hall in front of Miche and Hanji. You scooted slightly over so he had more room, and took a sip of your drink. “Hey.” You said. He muttered a hi back to you and Hanji started explaining her newest Titan experiment. “So the thesis was Titans were ticklish. I tied the Titan up and brushed its feet with a feather and it squirmed and-“ As Hanji was explaining, you moved your hand over to Levi’s thigh and rubbed it slightly. He didn’t say anything, or show any emotion to what she was saying. Hanji turned to Miche and continued talking. You moved your hand a little further east to where his crotch was and palmed it slightly, while you continued eating your mashed potatoes. He choked on the piece of bread he was eating, but the poor guy couldn’t do much about it besides push your hand away. Yet you returned it, massaging his growing bulge between your hand. Levi bit down on the bread he had to avoid making any noise, and squinted slightly at what he was feeling. He turned to look at you, still eating, and you turned to him smiling sweetly as if you hadn’t done anything wrong. His cock twitched behind the fabric of his pants and you grabbed at it harder, moving your palm up and down it. You saw his muscles contract in his thighs, a telltale sign he was about to cum. Levi gasped slightly and awkwardly shifted in his seat. You gripped the pants one more time before you felt a shot of semen wet the front of his boxers, the rest coming out in small spurts as you rubbed him through his high. 

“Yeah.” “That doesn’t sound bad at all. Why are you complaining?” Erwin fixed himself his own cup of tea and returned to his chair. “Because I had to get up and walk back to my room with a cum stain on me?” Erwin chuckled slightly and said, “I’d say it’s worth it. But what do you want me to do about it?” “Call her down here for a punishment.” “Mh, okay. So.. both of us?” Levi nodded and opened the door to find Jean about to pass the room. “Jean. Tell (Y/N) to report to Commander’s Office immediately.” Jean was startled but nodded and went back on his way.   
(Y/N) was reading another book by herself in her office, having taken off her ODM straps and things, lounging in just the white pants, boots, and dress shirt. Jean knocked on the door. “Come in.” She said, closing the book momentarily. “Yes Jean?” “Levi said to go to the commander’s office ASAP.” “Okay, thank you cadet.” He nodded and left. (Y/N) took a look in the mirror, smoothing her shirt and brushing some of her (h/c) strands of hair behind her ear.   
“You needed me, Captain?” You said, in a sultry and warm tone. Levi was leaning on his hand against Erwin’s desk, and he spoke up. “Come here.” You walked over to the desk, your look feigning innocence. “Closer.” You took another step and he grabbed you by the waist, pulling you against him. You were slightly taller than him, so his face was pretty much against your breasts. You blushed heavily and Erwin stood up as well. “What is the meaning of this Commander?” Your once seductive voice was now laced with a little bit of fear. Not really though, because it was a little funny your superior officer was rubbing his head between your boobs like a child would. “Lunch table?” He asked you, and the thought came back to you. That was just a little tease. What would they do now though? Levi rubbed his knee between your thighs and lightly licked your perky nipples through the fabric. You moaned gently as Erwin then picked you up, leading you two to the bedroom. He laid you down on the bed, removing your clothes till you were naked. You couldn’t believe you were letting this happen. A large hand grabbed your breast and pinched the nipple, latching his mouth on the other. Levi laid down behind you and spread his legs slightly for Erwin to see. “Y/n, tend to him.” He lifted his head from your chest and you rolled over, crawling over to Levi’s bare body. His tip was aching and red, and balls laying beneath them. His tiny ring of flesh in his ass lightly pulsates, wanting to be touched. You brought your elbow onto his chest as you sucked your own fingers, to let them slip into him easier. He raises his hips and you stick two fingers into his ass. “Ah-ah!” He moaned as you stick your tongue in as well. He gripped the bedsheets in pain, so you removed the fingers. Guess he wasn’t into anal. You brought your boobs up to both sides of his dick and spat on it, the saliva running down the sides and between your tits. You pushed the soft flesh up and down his cock, the spit making wet sounds as you bounced your boobs up and down his shaft. He made eye contact with you as you took his tip in your mouth, sucking in your cheeks as you continued. Erwin ran his fingers over your clit, earning a muffled moan around Levi’s cock. He kneeled behind you and slid a finger into you. It burned, because god knows how long it’s been since you’ve slept with a guy. You could feel his length against your butt, and just told him to put it in. You stood up a little and went over to kiss Levi, continuing to stroke him. Erwin slid into your wetness, his thick cock filling you up. “Mmh-“ Levi and you moaned into the kiss as Erwin slapped your butt as he thrusted in and out of you. Levi pulled your head down onto his dick again, sliding it into your mouth.   
[1st person]  
I gripped onto Levi’s thighs for support and Erwin didn’t go any easier on me. My hand traveled down to my heat and started to rub my clit. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as Levi forced himself deeper down my throat. “You’re a real whore, taking me in your throat all the way.” Levi pulled on my hair and Erwin’s speed increased and the marks on my hips from his hands.   
[2nd person]  
Erwin’s nails dug into your plush ass cheeks. “Mhm-“ he moaned and pulled out, squirting cum all over your lower back. You were close to orgasming, but he came before you could. “Levi, I’m going now. Have fun.” He put his clothes back on and kissed your sweaty face, and left. Levi pushed you off of him, hitting the bed with a small thump.  
He was now hovering over you, his side bangs tickling your face. Then, he shoved his whole length into you, with much force. You cried out, as his dick may have been smaller than Erwin’s but he pumped in so deep and fast, your legs shook at the feeling. “Ah- Levi!” He pinched your clit and fucked into you in an animalistic pace. Your whole body moved with each clap, and he removed his hand from you to squeeze your breasts again. His cock hit against your cervix, and you clenched hard around him, your orgasm coming in pleasureable waves. Levi groaned into your ear, making you smile with your mouth open and moaning, eyes rolling back from the extreme pleasure. “I-I’ll make- make you mine.” What? You were too lazy to care. He buried himself balls deep into you and filled you with his cum, laying there for a second to make sure he was emptied. Levi pulled out and squatted, while you supported yourself on your hands. He spread your beating folds apart and watched as the cum poured out onto Erwin’s sheets. You fell back over onto the bed, and Levi plopped down next to you, pulling your body close to his. “Maybe I should make the punishment less pleasurable to you next time.”


End file.
